Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Boom Beach
Hallo meine lieben Clasher Freunde! Wie einige sicher mit bekommen haben ist SuperCell mit einem neuen Spiel im Anflug! Zur Zeit befindet sich das Speil noch in der Testphase! bereits Ende des Jahres 2013 konnte man das Spiel in Kanada testen. Seit dem 19. Januar 2014 ist nun auch Australien mit einbezogen worden! Ab den 16.1.2014 wurden bereits die ersten Social Media Kanäle erstellt! Auf Facebook, Twitter und auf Youtube ist SuperCell´s Boom Beach vertreten! Im SuperCell eigenen Forum wurden auch die ersten Bereiche eröffnet! Rauta''' '''aus dem SuperCell Forum sagte: Boom Beach is currently only available in a few selected regions and App Stores. This allows us to limit load on the server and make sure that everything works as intended (both technical and game design wise). So far the reception has been awesome and we haven't encountered any major problems, but we'd rather be safe than sorry. When will Boom Beach be released globally? The short answer is "when it's ready" We still want to polish the game before global launch, to ensure that the quality is top notch throughout.' ---- Eine Android Version schließt SuperCell nicht aus, allerdings wird diese nicht direkt auf den Relaese im App Store folgen. Android Spieler müssen sich also noch länger gedulden. ---- Frei übersetzt: Boom Beach ist derzeit in wenigen ausgewählten Regionen und deren App Stores verfügbar. Dies erlaubt uns, die Serverlast zu begrenzen um sicherzustellen, dass alles wie vorgesehen funktioniert (sowohl technische als auch was das Design betrifft). Bisher ist der Empfang super und wir haben keine großen Probleme, aber wir sind lieber vorsichtig. Wann wird Boom beach veröffentlicht werden? Die einfache Antwort ist "wenn es fertig ist:" Wir versuchen das Spiel zu polieren, bevor wir es global einführen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Qualität erstklassig ist. ---- Das heißt wir dürfen gespannt bleiben! Allerdings haben die Admins des Clan of Clans Wikis beschlossen das Boom Beach Wiki schon vor Relaese mit Informationen zu füllen. Dies hat den einfachen Grund das alle Infos verfügbar sein sollen wenn Boom beach bei uns erscheint! Was erwartet mich in Boom Beach? In Boom beach baust du, ähnlich wie in Clash of Clans, dein eigenes Dorf auf. Allerdings ist die Technologie auf einen ganz neuen Level! Soldaten, Panzer, ein Kommando Schiff und vieles mehr erwarten dich! genauso wie in Clash of Clans gibt es ein Rathaus, in dem Fall als Hauptquartier bezeichnet. Du hast einen Bauarbeiter zur Verfügung um deine Gebäude aufzuwerten. Von Anfang sind bereits viel mehr Gebäude level als in Clash of Clans vorhanden. Wie sieht es mit dem Angreifen aus? Wenn du den Landkarten Knopf betätigst wirst du eine riesige Landkarte entdecken. Diese wird durch deine Radar erweitert, d. h. wenn du deinen Radar aufwertest kannst du mit Goldstücken mehr Sicht erlangen. Bevor du deine Gegner angreifst kannst du diese besuchen. Danach kannst du dich entscheiden ob du einen Angriff wagst oder lieber nicht. Einen Nachteil hat das ganze natürlich auch, es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an feindlichen Lagern zum Angreifen. Vor allem am Anfang gibt es viele Einzelspieler Dörfer die du und deine feiten auf der Landkarte angreifen könnt. Auf der Landkarte findest du oft kleine Schatztruhen! Öffne sie und erhalte einen Schatz in Form von Juwelen! ---- Zusätzlich gibt es Ressourcen Lager. Dies kannst du erobern und zum Beispiel Wood damit verdienen. Wenn dir eins dieser Lager gehört kannst du es umstellen und deine Bäume fällen! pass aber auf! Die feindlichen Offiziere wollen dein zusätzliches Lager auch haben! Was für Truppen erwarten mich? Einleitung Die Truppen werden wie bei Clash of Clans am rand gesetzt. Allerdings ist dies nur in einem kleine Beriech möglich. Aktuell gibt es vier Truppen und ein Kommando Boot das die Truppen unterstützen kann und ggf. den Weg weisen kann. ---- Rifleman *Der Rifleman ist mit dem Barbaren vergleichbar. Er ist ein einfacher Kämpfer mit Gewehr und Helm. Mit seinem Gewehr schießt er auf kurze Entfernung seine Feinde ab! *Der Rifleman ist auf dem Logo des Spiels zusehen! ---- Heavy *Der Heavy ist vergleichbar mit dem Riesen aus Clash of Clans. Er ist zwar nicht der schnellste Krieger aber hat ähnlich wie der Riese viele Trefferpunkte und teilt eher wenig Schaden aus! Im Gegensatz zum Riesen hat er kein bevorzugtes Ziel! ---- Zooka *Der Zooka ist vergleichbar mit dem Bogenschütze. Mit seinen Raketen schießt er aus weiter Entfernung seine Feinde ab. Damit der Zooka schnell voran kommt, ist der Zooka schlecht geschützt und daher schwer verwundbar. ---- Warrior *Der Warrior ist eine Truppe die sich selber heilen kann wenn sie Schaden austeilt. Daher ist sie eine neue Truppe und nicht mit Truppen aus Clash of Clans vergleichbar. ---- Tank *Trete dem Tank nicht zu nahe! Er kann mit einer seiner Kugeln viel Schaden austeilen! *Der Tank ist ein Panzer (wie der englische Name preisgibt) und vergleichbar mit dem P.E.K.K.A.. Anders als der P.E.K.K.A. ist der Tank nicht unbekannt. Er wird von einem blonden Mann gefahren der mit seinem Kanonen Rohr erheblichen Schaden verursacht. Ähnlich wie der P.E.K.K.A. bewegt sich der Tank nicht besondres schnell. ---- Gunboat *Das Gunboat ist vergleichbar mit den Zauber aus der Zauberspruchfabrik. Entweder fügt das Gunboat den feindlichen Gebäuden Schaden zu, heilt deine Krieger oder weist ihnen den Weg. Dies ist nur begrenz möglich, das Gunboat verfügt, je nach Level, über Punkte. Ein Kommando kostet X Punkte. Umso höher der Level deines Gunboats ist, umso mehr Punkte hat es am Anfang. Die Kommando werden nach jeden aktivieren teuerer. Keine Angst, im nächsten Kampf ist dieser Effekt wieder annulliert. Die Punkte des Gunboat können im Kampf aufgeladen werden in dem Gebäude zerstört werden. Fazit In diesem Spiel steckt sehr viel Potenzial! Einige Idee aus CoC die dort nicht umgesetzt werden können wurden dort verwirklicht. Ich denke das noch viele Ideen dort eingebaut werden und sehe daher großes potenzial in diesem Spiel.